Ucieczka z Tzan'ku
1 - Ish'ii! Wstawaj! - krzyknął podekscytowany Tau. Po całodobowej warcie na statku jedynie rozkaz mógłby go zwlec z łóżka. Nie przespał za długo. - Rany, czego chcesz? - zapytał. Rozpoznał swojego starego przyjaciela po głosie, nawet nie otwierając oczu - Naprawdę miałem długą wartę, daj mi spać... - powiedział, i po prostu przewrócił się na drugi bok. - Jak sobie chcesz. - odpowiedział - Ale żałuj, Tzan'ku z orbity wygląda niesamowicie. Na te słowa Ish'ii jakby zapomniał o zmęczeniu i zerwał się z łózka pokładowego. - Co? Już jesteśmy na miejscu? - powiedział, idąc do okna w kajucie. Rzeczywiście, widok kosmosu na zieloną plantę oczarował Ish'iiego. On jak i jego przyjaciel pochodzili ze Klanu Sa'cea; świata któreg powierzchnia była praktycznie jednym wielkim miastem. Gdy ich Kadra została dołączona do ekspedycji Komandor Shadowsun, dokładniej do wojsk Trzeciej Sfery Ekspansji, Ish'ii cieszył się że opuszcza nareszcie swój dom i że będą mogli zwiedzić całkiem nowe planety, przy okazji niosąc Większe Dobro dla nieoświeconej Galaktyki. Niestety dla niego, Agrellan, czyli pierwsza imperialna planeta jaką Ekspedycja napotkała na swojej drodze, okazał się światem-rojem. Podczas wojny na Agrellanie - a teraz już raczej Zatoce Mu'gulath, jak Tau nazwali nowo podbitą planetę - wykazał się umiejętnościami i uzyskał stopień Shas'Ui, był teraz sierżantem. Według wieści od statków zwiadowczych, kolejna planeta w systemie również miała być światem-rojem, co niezbyt go pocieszyło. Szczęście jednak się do niego uśmiechnęło - inne statki zwiadowcze, wysłane do sąsiednego systemu, donosiły o niezamieszkałej, zielonej planecie - nazwanej później Tzan'ku - idealnie wręcz nadającej się pod kolonizację. Komandor Shadowsun musiała dalej naciskać na Imperium, ale nie mogła zignorować takiej okazji. Nie chcąc przy tym zanadto uszczuplać swoich sił, wysłała tylko dwa okręty - krążowniki klasy Lar'shi ("Bohater"), a także 4 eskortowce klasy Kir'la ("Wartownik”), na czele jednego ze swoich bardziej zaufanych dowódców, Shas'O Pez'aka. Ish'ii miał to szczęście, że jego Kadra była jedną z tych które wysłane zostały na Tzan'ku. Parę godzin po przybyciu do systemu Komandor Pez'ak wysłał na planetę parę drużyn Obserwatorów oraz pancerzy Stealth. Doniosły one o tym że planeta wcale nie była taka niezamieszkana - żyli tu dzicy Orkowie. Mimo to nie było to nic z czym Tau nie mogli sobie poradzić. Komandor uznał że nim możliwe będzie przeprowadzenie kolonizacji na pełną skalę, najpierw należałoby ustanowić na powierzchni stabilny perymetr. Pięćdziesięciu przedstawicieli Kasty Ziemi powinni szybko uwinąć się z budową porządnych umocnień i lądowiska, chociaż sprawy nie ułatwiał fakt że cała planeta była pokryta lasami. Towarzyszyć będzie im czterdziestu Wojowników Ognia, dwie drużyny XV8 Crisis oraz dwa składy XV88 Broadside, 3 transportery Devilfish, a jako wsparcie także 50 Krootów pod dowództwem Kreatora Yrtzaka. Nie chciał wysyłać większej ilości wojsk, bo dopóki nie było lądowiska transport zapasów i innych materiałów i tak byłby utrudniony. Zresztą takie siły z pewnością powinny wystarczyć na niezorganizowanych Orków grasujących po Tzan’ku. Ish'ii i jego drużyna nie była jednak częścią pierwszego zrzutu. Pierwsze parę dni przebiegły w miarę gładko. Kasta Ziemi karczowała lasy i budowała pierwsze umocnienia. Po tygodniu zaczęły się schody. Pierwsze ataki Orków były niesystematycznie i niezorganizowane, Kasta Ognia bez żadnych strat wybijała ich nim podeszli na tyle blisko aby Krooci musieli w ogóle przystępować do walki w zwarciu, jednakże opóźniało to pracę budowniczych. Jednakże Po dwóch tygodniach ataki zielonoskórych znacznie się nasiliły, tak że Kasta Ziemi zmuszona była całkowicie przerwać pracę. Dowodzący na planecie Shas’El zmuszony był wysłać prośbę do O’Pez’aka o małe wsparcie. Aż wreszcie dnia dziewiętnastego, akurat kiedy dodatkowe siły miały zostać wysłane, po jednym z ataków kontakt z siłami naziemnymi urwał się. Spodziewano się najgorszego – Orkowie przebili się przez linie i pozabijali wszystkich żołnierzy. Teraz przygotowane wsparcie miało udać się na planetę w charakterze ekipy ratunkowej. Do tego zadania wybrana została akurat Kadra Ish’iiego. 2 Ekipa ratownicza zabrała się na planetę w czterech Orcach. Na jedną z nich załadowały się dziewięć Crisisów - dwie drużyny po trzy pancerze bitewne, a także sam Shas'El Kadry Ish'iiego oraz dwaj jego przyboczni. Wyposażeni w działka pulsowe oraz miotacze ognia, które idealnie sprawdzały się do walki z licznymi wrogami, mieli zeskoczyć na głowy Orków, których spodziewano się na terenie placówki z którą utracono kontakt, i zasiać wśród nich chaos. Wówczas wylądować miała reszta sił i dokończyć dzieła. Na pozostałych transportowcach leciało łącznie kilkudziesięciu Wojowników Ognia oraz Krootów. - Dziesięć minut do celu - powiedział sterujący transportowcem Kor'Vre, pilot Kasty Powietrza. - Dobra, żołnierze - Ish'ii rozpoczął szybką odprawę dla swojej drużyny - Nie zapominajcie nauk Vior'la o Orkach. Wszyscy będziemy walczyć z nimi po raz pierwszy, postarajmy się nic nie zepsuć. Priorytetem są największe osobniki, najprawdopodobniej będą to ich dowódcy. Wspierajcie ogniem siebie nawzajem, w chcących podejść bliżej rzucajcie granaty fotonowe. Nawet jeżeli znajdą się zbyt blisko, nie traćcie ducha - pamiętajcie że za plecami mamy Krooty, które szybko zwiążą w walce każdego kto znajdzie się od nas w odległości kilku metrów. Walczcie dzielnie, musimy uratować lub też pomścić naszych ludzi, w imię Większ... - Uwaga załoga, mamy problem - przerwał Ish'iiemu pilot - Wiele niezidentyfikowanych obiektów latających, szybko zbliżają się w naszym kierunku... Nagle przerwał, tylko po to aby za chwilę mówić dalej. - Mamy potwierdzenie, to lotnictwo Orków. Rzeczywiście, mimo iż samoloty zielonoskórych były tylko kupą złomu, jakimś cudem unosiły się w powietrzu. Były przy tym całkiem mobilne, no i wyposażone w niebezpieczne rakiety. Towarzyszące transportowcom myśliwce Barracuda ruszyły im na przeciw. Maszyny Tau były lepsze we wszystkim, ale było ich znacznie mniej. W pierwszym przelocie Kasta Powietrza strąciła kilku wrogów, tracąc przy tym jedną maszynę, i to tylko dlatego że Orkowie, nie mogąc trafić samolotów Tau, dążyli do powietrznych kolizji. Jeden z pilotów musiał nie zdążyć zaregować i nie zdołał uniknąć lecącego na niego kamikaze. Tak czy inaczej, maszyny obu stron przeleciały obok siebie. Barracudy zaczęły wracać aby usiąść na ogonie zielonoskórym, natomiast samoloty Orków leciały dalej przed siebie, wprost na transportowce. Dotąd Orci leciały w formacji, musiały ją jednak złamać by starać się unikać strzelających rakietami i ewidentnie dążących do bliskich spotkań samolotów zielonoskórych. - Trzymajcie się mocno, będzie szarpać - powiedział pilot transportowca którym leciał Ish'ii. Nie kłamał. Po ostrym skręcie w prawo który musiał wykonać aby uniknąć kamikaze ostro wstrząsnął Orcą, przez co wielu Wojowników Ognia i Krootów nie mogąc się utrzymać, puściło się i walnęli z ogromnym impetem w lewą burtę statku. Tą, którą transportowiec był teraz skierowany w stronę nadlatującego samolotu Orków. Ten jednak nie miał samobójczych zapędów i wypuścił jedynie rakietę. Eksplozja zrobiła pokaźną dziurę w lewej części pancerza Orci. Krooci i Wojownicy Ognia którzy nie zdążyli podnieść się po ostrym skręcie wypadli na zewnątrz. Ish'ii oraz kilku pozostałych członków jego drużyny, trzymali się poręczy po prawej stronie najmocniej jak tylko mogli. - Spadamy, spadamy, lewy silnik padł... - krzyczał przez głośnik Kor'Vre w akompanaimecnie alarmu który rozległ się w momencie gdy Orcę trafiła rakieta - 100 metrów nad ziemią... Niebianie, chrońcie nas... Kilka sekund po tym jak pilot to powiedział, transportowiec z impetem przywalił w glebę. 3 Ish'ii otworzył oczy. Pierwsze co usłyszał do nadal wyjący alarm transportowca. Potrebował paru chwil na dojście do siebie i zrozumienie tego co się stało. Przypomniał sobie to że jego Orca oberwała rakietą i doszło do katastrofy, a on wówczas w jakiś sposób musiał stracić przytomność. Miał jednak szczęście przeżyć. Po ogarnięciu się, próbował wstać. Wówczas poczuł wielki ból w prawej ręce. Okazało się że była zwichnęta, w łokciu wykrzywiona w nie tą stronę co potrzeba. Wstał więc popierając się lewą ręką, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia - wyrwy w pancerzu transportowca którą powstała po wybuchu orkowej rakiety. Po wyjściu został oślepiony przez słońce, bowiem jego filtry słoneczne w wizjerze najwidoczniej przestały działać. Gdy jego wzrok w miarę się wyklarował ujrzał coś co było mu dotąd niemal zupełnie nieznane - drzewa, las, aż przez chwilę poczuł się nieco zagubiony. Nie miał jednak czasu, chęci, ani warunków na podziwianie. W pierwszej kolejneści zdjął jedną ręką swój hełm, miał bowiem wrażenie że go uciska i gorzej mu się przez niego oddycha. Obejrzał go i zauważył że był silnie uszkodzony, prawdopodobnie coś uderzyło w niego podczas katastrofy. Ish'ii żył tylko dzięki niemu. Odrzucił go, musiał teraz zająć się swoją prawą ręką. Na jego szczęście nie była złamana, wystarczyło nastawić zwichnięcie. Podniósł leżący mu pod stopami patyk i wsadził go sobie między zęby. Złapał swoją zdrową ręką tą zwichniętą, wstrzymał powietrze i chcąc zrobić to jak najszybciej, gwałtownie ją szarpnął. Ból przeszedł przez całe jego ciało, jednak ręka wciąż była nienaturalnie wygięta. Pomyślał że musi spróbować raz jeszcze, mocniej. Tau szarpnął najmocniej jak potrafił, jego kości ,,chrupnęły", a Ish'ii wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk. Udało mu się jednak swą rękę nastawić. Gdy miał już to za sobą, musiał rozeznać się w sytuacji. Wokół niego były tylko dwie rzeczy - gęsty las oraz rozbita Orca. Postanowił wrócić się do środka i zobaczyć czy aby ktoś w środku nie przeżył, a później czekać mieć nadzieję na ewakuację. Większość będących na statku Wojowników Ognia oraz Krootów wypadła przez dziurę podczas bitwy w powietrzu. Ish'ii wziął jeden z leżących w środku karabinów pulsowych, aby nie być nieuzbrojony, i zaczął wyciągać Tau z pokładu. Po wyniesieniu pierwszego ciała sprawdził czy żołnierz wciąż żyje. Niestety, po sprawdzeniu pulsu oraz oddechu wyszło że ten był martwy. Może komuś innemu się udało. Ish'ii miał już wejść do środka po kolejnego Wojownika Ognia, gdy nagle usłyszał dźwięk, jakby uderzenia czegoś ciężkiego o glebę. Powtórzył się on wielokrotnie, za każdym razem razem był wyraźniejszy. Nasłuchując dalej, do jego uszu doszedł również warkot nietłumionego silnika, z czasem był on coraz głośniejszy. Ish'ii spodziewał się że mogą być to Orkowie, więc dla bezpieczeństwa wycofał się na pobliski pagórek, przycupnął w krzakach i czekał. Nie pomylił się ze swoimi podejrzeniami - to byli zielonoskórzy. Przyjechali ciężarówką, widać specjalnie przystosowaną do poruszania się po gęstym lesie - orurowany zderzak ułatiwał powalanie stojących na jej drodze drzew. Ze środka wysiadło paru Orków - kilkoro z bronią palną, kilkoro z białą. Ish'ii obserwował ich ze swojej pozycji. Kompletnie nie miał pomysłu co zrobić. Wziął na szczęście ze sobą karabin pulsowy, ale to było za mało. Sprawdził ile zostało mu granatów fotonowych. Jeden. Naprawdę idealnie rzucony mógłby ogłuszyć wszystkich Orków naraz i pozwoliłoby to mu ich wystrzelać z bezpiecznej pozycji. Ale nie wierzył w cuda. Był w naprawdę rozpaczliwej sytuacji - podjęcie walki z taką ilością wrogów to samobójstwo, zresztą tak samo jak ucieczka. Przebywał na wrogim i całkowicie nieznanym sobie terenie. Dokąd miał się wycofać? Nie znał kompletnie swojej dokładnej pozycji. Był zdezorientowany, nie miał pomysłu na to co robić dalej, aż nagle... Coś go złapało. Dłoń mocno ścisnęła jego usta i nie mógł wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Pomyślał że to koniec. Ork dorwał go z zaskoczenia i zaraz skręci mu kark, albo też pozbawi go życia w inny sposób. Usłyszał jednak tylko ,,Ciiiii...". Obrócił głowę i dostrzegł pysk Kroota. Z bliska nie był to mimo wszystko przyjemny widok, ale w głębi serca ucieszył że widzi przyjazną twarz. Kroot zabrał rękę i cicho powiedział: - Musimy stąd iść, nim nas zobaczą. - Ale skąd ty tu... - odpowiedział wciąż nie mogący wyjśc ze zdziwienia Ish'ii. - Później porozmawiamy, na razie musimy stąd... - Pogawędkę przerwał krzyk jakiegoś nad wyraz spostrzegawczego Orka, który dojrzał kryjących się w krzakach nieopodal Tau oraz Kroota. Zapewne zostali dostrzeżeni z winy Ish'iiego, gdyż jego szaro-niebieski pancerz niezbyt komponował się z otoczeniem. - CHOPAKI! Szaroskórcy tu są! - wydarł się i zaczął strzelać. Szybko schowali się przed wrogim ostrzałem za drzewami, w międzyczasie zaalarmowana reszta zielonoskórych również otworzyła w ich stonę ogień. Byli przygwożdżeni. Ish'ii na sekudnę wyjrzał zza osłony. Zauważył że strzelający Orkowie byli bardzo blisko siebie. Była to okazja by mógł wykorzystać swój granat i wyjść cało z sytuacji. - Słuchaj! - krzyknął do chowającego się za drzewem obok Kroota - Gdy granat wybuchnie będą chwilę oślepieni! Wtedy się wycofujemy! Kroot kiwnął głową porozumiewawczo. Ish'ii znów wyjrzał za osłony i rzucił granat. Orkowie byli najwidoczniej tak pochłonięci prowadzeniem ognia że nie zauważyli lecącego w ich stronę ładunku. Eksplozja ogłuszyła wszystkich. Zaczęli się miotać i na ślepo strzelać dookoła; doszło nawet do tego że paru postrzeliło się wzajemnie. To była ich okazja. Po wybuchu Ish'ii krzyknął ,,Teraz!" i zaczęli wiać. Kroot był znacznie szybszy, utrzymywał taką prędkość aby Tau był w stanie za nim nadążyć. Nie zdążyli jednak przebyć kilkunastu metrów aż do ich uszu dobiegł znów dźwięk orkowego silnika. Wyglądało na to że nie zamierzali dać im uciec. Biegli najszybciej jak mogli, słysząc łamane za nimi drzewa. Na drodze napotkali w końcu małe, strome wzniesienie. Wdrapali się na nie bez problemu, ale pojazd Orków, jak ocenił Ish'ii, nie miał szans tu wjechać. I miał rację. Orkowie po dojechaniu do niego wyszli z wozu i kontyuowali na piechotę. Pościg nie potrwał jednak wiele dłużej. Po wdrapaniu się na wzniesienie, kilkanaście kroków dalej, dotarli do najwidoczniej krawędzi jakiegoś kanionu. Przepaść miała na oko sto albo sto-pięćdziesiąt metrów. Nie mieli szans przeżyć ewentualnego upadku. Sytuacja stała się jeszcze gorsza gdy zaczęli nadchodzić Orkowie. Ish'ii oraz Kroot byli dosłownie między młotem a kowadłem. Zielonoskórych było ogólnie ośmiu, wszyscy wyposażeni w tasaki, maczety i inne topory - Tu jesteśta! - powiedział największy, wyposażony w wielki młot zielonoskóry - Myśleliście że możecie nam zwiać, co?! Ubić mnie ich, chopaki! Ish'ii nie miał jednak jednak zamiaru dać się tak łatwo ,,ubić". Przyłożył swój karabin pulsowy do oka, wymierzył w największego Orka i strzelił. Zielonoskóry padł jak ścięty, po tym gdy pocisk trafił go prosto w łeb. Jego twarz przypominała teraz raczej zgniecionego pomidora. Na ten widok siedmiu pozostałych Orków na chwilę przestało radośnie krzyczeć i zamilkli, patrząc na swojego martwego lidera. Po chwili jednak zaszarżowali. Kroot nie zamierzał biernie stać w miejscu. Dobył swoich dwóch wielkich maczet i ruszył na bliskie spotkanie zielonoskórym. Pierwszy Ork w biegu machnął toporem na odlew, Kroot uchylił się przed ostrzem i obracając się, ciął zielonoskórego precyzyjnie w bok, idealnie między żebrami a miednicą. Padł, a jego wnętrzności zaczęły wypływać na zewnątrz, kolorując zieloną trawkę na czerwono. Cios drugiego Orka został przez Kroota sparowany, po czym ten kopnął go frontalnie. Zielonoskóry poleciał do tyłu i wpadł na swojego kolegę, co wyłączyło ich na parę sekund z gry. W międzyczasie Kroot obrócił się i wbił obie maczety w brzuch Orka, który próbując go uderzyć, odsłonił się. Mimo iż większość Orków zaatakowała Kroota, dwóch ruszyło z rykiem na Ish’iiego. Pierwszego zdołał ustrzelić z karabinu pulsowego, jednak miał za mało czasu na ponowne wymierzenie i strzał w drugiego. Aby uniknąc zbyt bliskiego spotkania z tasakiem, rzucił się bok. Broń zielonoskórego przecięła powietrze, a Ork stracił równowagę i poleciał do przodu – prosto w przepaść. Obijał się po skałach niczym szmaciana kukiełka, aż w końcu przywalił w ziemię w dole, a głuchy dźwięk uderzenia dało się usłyszeć nawet na szczycie kanionu. Kroot uniknął kolejnego ciosu i maczetą rozciął gardło następnego Orka, został ostatni zielonoskóry. Obrócił się… I i ledwo co udało mu się sparować cios. Przez silne uderzenie Kroot wypuścił jednak z dłoni jedną z maczet i stracił równowagę, co Ork skrzętnie wykorzystał, częstując go ciosem sierpowym prosto w twarz. Padł zamroczony na ziemię. Zielonoskóry miał już zakończyć jego życie, w ostatniej chwili jednak Ish’ii posłał mu prosto w głowę pocisk z karabinu pulsowego. Starcie zostało zakończone. 4 Ish'ii podbiegł do wciąż leżącego na ziemi Kroota. Bał się że mógł zginąć, ale odetchnął gdy zobaczył że oddycha - musiał być po prostu dalej zamroczony po silnym ciosie w głowę. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Ish'ii, pomagając mu wstać - Jesteś cały? - Tak... Tak. Chyba wszystko gra - odpowiedział będący już na nogach Kroot - Dzięki za uratowanie życia. - Nie ma o czym mówić. Gdyby nie ty to już by mnie dawno dorwali i wypatroszyli... Kroot podniósł z ziemi jedną ze swoich maczet. - Tak poza tym, nie mieliśmy okazji się chyba sobie przedstawić. Jestem Kreator Yrtzak - powiedział Kroot. - Shas'Ui Ish'ii. Niestety, cała moja drużyna... - chciał powiedzieć że zginęła, ale nie było to pewne, być może komuś jeszcze poza nim udało się ujść z katastrofy z życiem - Słuchaj, miło się rozmawia, ale myślę że powinniśmy się stąd wynosić. Zaraz może przyjść ich tu więcej. - Nie sądzę - powiedział Yrtzak - Wszyscy którzy gonili nas w ciężarówce już nie żyją. Reszta na pewno dalej koczuje przy rozbitej Orce. Spokojnie, chcę coś jeszcze zrobić. Kroot podszedł do wciąż ciepłego truchła największego z Orków, którego Ish'ii zabił strzałem w głowę na samym początku starcia. Kucnął przy nim i zaczął ciąć maczetą jego rękę przy ramieniu. - Co ty robisz? - spytał zdziwiony Tau. - Potrzebuję prowiantu na drogę - ostrze maczety miało problemy z przecięciem kości, toteż Yrtzak zaczął uderzać w nie z całej siły. No tak. Kanibalistyczne zwyczaje Krootów, pomyślał Ish'ii. Cóż, Dominium to tolerowało, więc on też musiał. Co prawda Orkowie to zasadniczo dzikie bestie, ale i tak nie miał nigdy zamiaru próbować ich jeść. W międzyczasie przeładował swój karabin i postanowił obejrzeć ciała martwych przeciwników. Szybko zauważył jedną rzecz, z której nie zdał sobie sprawy wcześniej - ich pancerze były dziwnie znajome. Przyjrzał się im bliżej i zrozumiał że był to ewidentnie wyrób metalurgiczny Dominium. Przemalowany i posklecany byle jak, ale na pewno paru z tych Orków nosiło na sobie kawałki pancerza Tau. Potwierdziła się tym samym kolejna rzecz której Ish'ii nauczył się o Orkach na swojej akademii wojskowej - byli to straszni szabrownicy. Miał nadzieję że odebrane poległym Wojownikom Ognia fragmenty zbroi to wszystko co zielonoskórzy zrobili, nie chciał spotkać Orka używjącego broni pulsowej czy, co gorsza, pancerza bitewnego. Ish'ii odrzucił te myśli, akurat wtedy Yrtzakowi w końcu udało się rozciąć bardzo twardą kość Orka. Kroot szepnął do siebie po cichu: - Dzięki za mięso. Dobrze będzie mieć twoją siłę - powiedział, i nabił rękę Orka na hak który nosił przy pasie. - Skończyłeś? - zapytał Ish'ii. - Tak, możemy iść. Widzisz tamtą górę? - Kroot wskazał palcem na pobliskie, nieduże wzniesienie - Proponuję żebyśmy tam przeczekali noc, ściemnia się. W nocy wałęsają się tu groźne, dzikie bestie, wolę nie mieć z nimi doczynienia. - Nie. Musimy wracać do Orci. Nie możemy dać tym Orkom rozkraść naszego wyposażenia, a jeżeli ktoś tam wciąż żyje to nie go zostawimy na pastwę tych potworów - odpowiedział Ish'ii. Kreator zmierzył przez chwilę Tau wzrokiem, podrapał się po pysku. Po chwili pokiwał lekko głową w geście aprobaty. - Mam złe przeczucia... Ale masz rację. Ale wiesz że to niebezpieczne? - spytał Yrtzak. - Wiem. Ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. 5 Od momentu ucieczki przed Orkami minęło nie więcej niż pół godziny. W międzyczasie słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi, a niebo nad dżunglą przybrało barwę pomarańczową. Ish'ii oraz Yrtzak ostrożnie podkradli się w okolice miejsca katastrofy. Z gęstego buszu otaczającego Orcę obserwowali zielonoskórych którzy nie ruszyli za nimi wcześniej w pogoń, a zostali nie miejscu i zajęli się rozkradaniem sprzętu. Było ich około dziesięciu, może dwunastu, większość z nich tym razem dla odmiany posiadała broń palną. Z tego powodu na pewno nie mogli zaatakować ich frontalnie, musieli coś wykombinować. Ish'ii zaczął przeklinać w duchu to że nie ma już granatów. Musieli coś wykombinować. W końcu wymyślili dość ryzykowny, ale mający szanse powodzenia plan. Ish'ii zajął pozycję strzelecką od zachodu. Yrtzak natomiast ruszył na ustaloną pozycję na wschód od rozbitej Orci. Po pięciu minutach od rozdzielenia Tau miał rozpocząć akcję i ostrzelać wroga. Ish'ii skrył się za jakimś kamulcem i czekał. Gdy wyznaczony czas upłynął, rozpoczął ostrzał. Ponownie, jak nakazywało to czego nauczył się na akademii wojskowej, priorytetowym celem był największy osobnik. Wymierzenie, strzał. Zielonoskóry oberwał w głowę, ginąc na miejscu. Orkowie szybko zorientowali są że są atakowani i posłali nawałę ognia w stronę Ish'iiego. Spanikowani, prawdopodobnie sądzili że są atakowani przez cały oddział, a nie jednego żołnierza. Ish'ii leżał jednak z kamieniem, minimalnie wyglądając zza osłony i prowadząc, niecelny, ostrzał. Nie spodziewał się tym nic osiągnąć, ale też nie imał takiego zamiaru. Sam nie miał szans wygrać starcia z taką ilością wrogów, mimo znacznie lepszej pozycji i ataku z zaskoczenia. Nie takie były jednak założenia tego planu, jego działanie miało za zadanie odwrócić uwagę Orków. Musiał zachować zimną krew jeszcze chwilę, mimo bycia przygniecionym. W końcu jednak nadeszła faza druga całej operacji. Wszyscy Orkowie byli skierowani w stronę Ish'iiego, zajęci ostrzeliwaniem jego pozycji. Nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd, w sam środek zielonej bandy wpadły dwa granaty fotonowe. Eksplozje ogłuszyły Orków. Wówczas do akcji wkroczył Kreator Yrtzak, wykonując imponujący, długi na parę ładnych metrów skok, w sam środek orkowej bandy. Zielonoskórzy byli oślepieni, przez co nawet nie zauważyli tego że wściekły Kroot zaczął ich dosłownie wyrzynać maczetami. Ish’ii również wtrącił swoje trzy grosze. Powstał zza osłony i zaczął ich po kolei odstrzeliwać. Nim którykolwiek Ork zdążył dojść do siebie, byli już martwi. - Ha! – zaśmiał nerwowo Ish’ii, wychodząc w ukrycia, kierując się w stronę Yrtzaka – Do samego końca nie wierzyłem że to się uda. Prawdziwa kwintesencja Kauyonu! - Taa… Już myślałem że nie znajdę w tej Orce ani jednego granatu – odpowiedział Yrtzak – Nie trafili cię? - Jestem cały – w tym momencie Ish’ii zdał sobie sprawę że mimo wszystko miał sporo szczęścia - Dobra, sprawdźmy czy w środku jest ktoś żywy. Miał ogromną nadzieję że znajdą kogoś, Kroota lub Tau, który wciąż oddychał. Niestety. Z każdym kolejnym wyniesionym ciałem coraz bardziej wątpił. Po około godzinie udało im się wynieść wszystkie będące w środku siedem ciał. Próbowali też wyciągnąć martwego pilota, ale członek Kasty Powietrza był wręcz zmasakrowany po katastrofie. W środku nie było nikogo żywego. Dla każdego zmarłego wykopali grób, z Orci zabrali ze sobą tyle ocalałego wyposażenia ile mogli, po czym ruszyli w poszukiwaniu schronienia na noc, bowiem Kreator wciąż mówił że po tej dżungli nocą lepiej się nie wałęsać. Sam Ish’ii był przybity. 6 Nad dżunglą Tzan'ku zapadła piękna, gwieździsta noc. Tau oraz Kroot opuścili miejsce katastrofy na dobre. Na spędzenie nocy, udali się na wskazaną przez Yrtzaka jeszcze po pierwszym starciu z Orkami wyżynę. Znaleźli tam niewielką jaskinię, w której postanowili wypocząć. Musieli rozpalić ogień, bowiem noc nie była tak ciepła jak można by oczekiwać. Kroot pożarł na surowo odciętą wcześniej orkowemu dowódcy rękę, z której została jedynie biała kość. Ish'ii musiał zadowolić się jedynie upolowanym po drodze, żyjącym na tej planecie niewielkim stworzonkiem, które porównać można by do zająca. Mimo iż nie jadł niczego przez cały, intensywny dzień, nie miał specjalnej chęci na cokolwiek. Apetyt i chęć do życia stracił razem ze śmiercią całej swojej drużyny. Być może ktoś przeżył katastrofę, ktoś kto potrzebował natychmiastowej pomocy, a on mu jej nie udzielił. Z drugiej strony, usprawiedliwiał się tym że jednak na wszystkie te wydarzenia nie miał wpływu. Nie mógł ocalić Orci przed katastrofą. Mimo to, czuł się za ich śmierć całkowicie odpowiedzialny, w końcu był Shas'Ui, sierżantem. Nie miał nawet okazji wykazać się na swoim nowym stanowisku, kto wie czy kiedykolwiek będzie jeszcze miał. Wszystko to coraz bardziej go przygnębiało. Bardzo długo nad tym rozmyślał, aż kontemplację przerwał mu Yrtzak: - Co robimy dalej? – spytał się Kroot. Ish'ii, jakby wyrwany ze snu, nie za bardzo zrozumiał pytanie. - Jak to, co dalej? - Chyba nie masz zamiaru spędzić na tej planecie reszty swoich dni, czekając aż dopadną nas Orkowie? Musimy jakoś uciec z Tzan'ku. Ish'ii nie odpowiedział. Jego wyraz twarzy mówił wprost – na razie nie obchodzi mnie co stanie się dalej. Kroot westchnął. - Posłuchaj - mówił dalej Yrtzak - Wiem o co chodzi. Widziałem jak wyglądałeś gdy chowaliśmy twój oddział. Być może obwiniasz się za ich śmierć. To już twoja wewnętrzna sprawa. Ale liczy się to że ty żyjesz dalej. Wciąż możemy stąd ujść z życiem, i służyć Większemu Dobru innego dnia. Ale musisz pozbierać się do kupy. Tau był kompletnie zaskoczony. W życiu nie spodziewałby się takich słów z ust Kroota. - Przeszedłem na tej przeklętej planecie to samo co ty - kontynuował Yrtzak - Też straciłem tu mnóstwo swoich krewniaków. A jednak nie poddaję się. Ty też nie możesz. Ish'iiego nadal bolała śmierć jego drużyny - ale był, do cholery, wojownikiem Kasty Ognia. - Głównie… - powiedział Ish’ii - Głównie żałuję tego że nie mieli okazję zginąć w walce. Jak żołnierze. Kroot miał rację, pomyślał. Musiał walczyć, póki żył, tak jak nakazywał Kodeks Ognia. Nagle jego smutek zaczął się przekształcać w żądzę zemsty – na Orkach. - Cóż… - powiedział Ish’ii, już mniej przygnębionym głosem, a także schodząc z tematu – Tak czy inaczej nie mam pomysłu jak się stąd wydostać Yrtzak był w głębi duszy zadowolony, że udało mu się zmotywować Tau do działania. Nastała chwila milczenia, którą nagle przerwał Ish’ii. - Tak poza tym, ciekawi mnie jedna rzecz. Skąd się w ogóle wziąłeś, tam, wtedy przy Orce, gdy pierwszy raz cię spotkałem? - Cóż. Długa historia. Dowodziłem Krootami które wspomagały wysłaną na Tzan’ku Kadrę. Na pewno znasz raporty. Z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej. W końcu Orkowie przebili się przez perymetr. Ich pierwszym celem była stacja komunikacyjna. Właśnie wtedy cała komunikacja padła. Komandor i jego drużyna Crisisów została i walczyła, zapewne zginęli… Reszcie kazał się ratować. Yrtzak na chwilę przerwał opowieść, żeby nabrać powietrza. - Zostałem ja, kilkunastu innych Krootów i paru Wojowników Ognia. Cały czas napotykaliśmy Orków. Każdego dnia było nas coraz mniej… Aż w końcu ja sam jeden przeżyłem. Plus tego taki że samotnie łatwiej było mi Orków unikać, poza tym napotykałem ich coraz rzadziej. Błądziłem tak po Tzan’ku przez trzy dni, aż na niebie zobaczyłem Orci i Barracudy. Widziałem też jak w jedną z nich walnęła rakieta i zaczął spadać… Rozbiliście się chyba niecały kilometr od mojej pozycji, toteż szybko ruszyłem w stronę miejsca katastrofy. Z ukrycia zobaczyłem tylko Orków i ciebie, chowającego się za krzakami. Ten niebieski pancerz z Sa’cea nie kamufluje za dobrze, aż dziwne że nie zauważyli cię przede mną… No, w każdym razie, resztę historii już znasz. - Wygląda na to że miałem farta – podsumował Ish’ii – A co z resztą transportowców? Poleciały mimo to w stronę lądowiska? - Złamały szyk i wycofały się. Barracudy bawiły się jeszcze trochę z samolotami Orków i też zwiały. Ish’ii pomyślał chwilę. Sytuacja była zła – miał nadzieję że ekipa ratunkowa zdołała odbić to pożal się lądowisko. W ten sposób mieliby przynajmniej gdzie się udać. W tym przypadku jednak byli odcięci na wrogiej planecie, opanowanej przez Orków. Coś mu jednak zaświtało. - Posłuchaj… Umiałbyś trafić z powrotem do bazy? – zapytał Ish’ii. - Sądzę że dałbym radę. Ale jeśli chcesz zginąć, to nie musimy iść tak daleko, na pewno znajdziemy Orków gdzieś bliżej. Ish’ii zignorował to: - Jest szansa że Orkowie nie ze zniszczyli całkowicie stacji komunikacyjnej. Poza tym, jeżeli Shas’O wyśle kolejną Kadrę na planetę to raczej właśnie tam. Jeżeli chcemy uciec tej planety to nie mamy innej drogi. - No dobra. Wypocznij więc, ruszamy jak najwcześniej. Mamy trochę drogi przed sobą. 7 Ish'ii obserwował z wysokiej trawy rozbitą Orcę, którą przeszukiwali zielonoskórzy. Wynosili oni stamtąd żywych jeszcze Tau, których ustawiali w rządku. Widział twarze starych przyjaciół, z którymi trenował wspólnie jeszcze na akademii wojskowej. Ish'ii wiedział już co te bestie chcą uczynić. Nagle, największy z potworów wbił swój topór w głowę jednego z Wojowników Ognia, co wywołało wśród reszty Orków euforię i rozbawienie, po czym zaczęli domagać się śmierci kolejnego. Ish'ii nie wiedział natomiast co ma robić. Gdy herszt zamordował następnych dwóch żołnierzy, emocje wzięły górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem, i Tau rzucił się na Orków. Nie miał jednak broni, był bez żadnych szans. Zielonoskórzy złapali go i unieruchomili. Reszta żołnierzy patrzyła na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Jeden z nich zapytał: - Jaki z ciebie Shas'Ui? Dlaczego pozwoliłeś nam umrzeć? - Przepraszam! - krzyknął Ish'ii - To nie moja wina! Orków rozba wiło to jeszcze bardziej. Ich dowódca podszedł w końcu do Ish'iiego. Zamachnął się toporem... I wtedy właśnie do Tau doszło że wszystko co się teraz dzieje to... Ish'ii zerwał się ze swojego prymitywnego posłania z liści. Yrtzak patrzył się chwilę na niego, po czym zapytał: - Koszmar? Ish'ii nie odpowiedział. Z każdą sekundą z jego głowy wylatywoło coraz więcej szczegółów z tego snu, aż w końcu zostały jedynie pojedyncze urywki. Pamiętał jednak że śnił o czymś strasznym. Przespał łącznie dwie godziny. Tak czy siak, zabrał się szybko do śniadania. Tau skonsumował resztę upolowanego dnia poprzedniego ,,zająca", Kroot natomiast nie był specjalnie głodny, nie zdążył bowiem strawić jeszcze mięsa orkowej ręki którą zjadł na ,,kolację". Potem zniszczyli swoje obozowisko na wyżynie, na wypadek gdyby Orkowie okazali by się tak cwani że znaleźliby je i postanowili ich tropić. Wyruszyli krótko po południu. Zeszli ze wzgórza gdzie obozowali i od razu wkroczyli w głęboką dżunglę. Yrtzak prowadził, wytyczył marszrutę na zachód - w stronę, gdzie miała znajdować się baza Tau. Ish'ii bał się aby nie zgubić Kroota, wśród całej gęstwiny drzew nadal czuł się nieswojo i obco. Tak czy inaczej, niestrudzenie maszerowali cały dzień i noc. Doba na Tzan'ku trwała równo trzydzieści-trzy ziemskie godziny. Krooci z natury byli wytrzymali, Ish'ii natomiast miał dość kondycji dzięki militarnemu treningowi. Następnego poranka zmęczenie udzieliło się jednak im dwóm. Odpoczęli więc kilka godzin, po czym ruszyli dalej. W podobnym tempie poruszali się przez cztery dni. Piątego dnia, gdy już słońce zaczęło zachodzić, doszli do pasma wyżyn. - Za tym pasmem wzgórz, w dolinie, znajduje się lądowisko - oświadczył Yrtzak - Jak dotąd jakimś cudem nie spotkaliśmy Orków, to tam na pewno nie będzie już tak kolorowo. Poczekajmy aż całkowicie się ściemni, wtedy ruszymy. Odczekali jakiś czas, a gdy słońce już całkowicie zaszło za horyzont, ruszyli pod górę. Ciemności rozświetlane były jedynie przez blask księżyca i tysięcy gwiazd. Mimo położenia w jakim się znajdował, Ish'iiego wciąż widok ten zachwycał. Na jego rodzinnej planecie, całkowicie zabudowanym Sa'cea, rzeczy takie jak wyraźny widok gwiazd w nocy był czymś niezwykłym. Tau tęsknił jednak do domu. Nie było go tam już ponad osiem lat, gdy wyruszył za Komandor Shadowsun aby walczyć na froncie Trzeciej Sfery. Rozmyślenia nad domem i minionymi latami przerwał mu nagle Kreator Yrtzak: - Uważaj! Padnij! - rzekł Kroot i pociągnął Wojownika Ognia ku ziemi Tau nie wiedział od razu o co chodzi, szybko jednak zrozumiał - dużo bardziej czujny Kroot usłyszał zbliżających się Orków. Ish'ii zganił się w duchu za nieuwagę. Leżeli w dość wysokiej trawie, oddział zielonoskórych przechodził kilka, może kilkanaście metrów od nich. W końcu odeszli. Po odczekaniu jeszcze chwili Ish'ii oraz Yrtzak powstali. Ruszyli dalej w milczeniu. Przeszli jeszcze niewielki kawałek, zaczęli już zbliżać się do płaskowyżu, gdy nagle Tau ujrzał na szczycie niewyraźne światła. Kroot również je dostrzegł. - Co to jest? - spytał Ish'ii - Obóz Orków? - Pewnie tak - odparł Kroot - Jak sądzisz, powinniśmy sprawdzić go z bliska? Wojownikowi Ognia nie podobał się ten pomysł, ale uznał że warto dowiedzieć się co będą mieli za plecami. - Zgoda. Idź przodem, będę cię ubezpieczał. Yrtzak ruszył zatem jako pierwszy, Ish'ii natomiast szedł około piętnastu metrów za nim. Im bliżej byli obozowiska, tym wyraźniej było słychać urzędujących w nim Orków. Gdy już naprawdę się do niego zbliżyli, Yrtzak na chwilę wrócił do Ish'iiego. - Poczekaj tu przez moment. Zaraz wrócę, rozejrzę się tam sam. Ish'ii przykląkł zatem w wysokiej trawie, i obserwował jak Yrtzak poszedł w stronę obozu Orków. Miał nadzieję że zielonoskórzy byli zbyt zajęci żeby dostrzec ukrytego w gąszczu i ciemności Kroota, co nie było proste nawet dla czuwającego wartownika. Czekał około dwudziestu minut, i już nawet zaczął się niepokoić, gdy w końcu Yrtzak wrócił. - No i, znalazłeś coś ciekawego? - spytał Ish'ii. - Tak - odpowiedział Yrtzak - To obozowisko... To jakieś więzienie. 8 - Krooty! - niemal krzyknął ze złości Yrtzak - Trzymają tam Krooty! Moich krewniaków... Nie mamy wyboru, musimy ich ratować. Ish'ii oczywiście chciał pomóc Krootom, ale wiedział że we dwójkę walka z bandą Orków to coś czego nie chciał powtarzać po raz trzeci. - Pewnie mają dużą przewagę liczebną. W jaki sposób chcesz ich pokonać? - spytał Tau - Akurat tym nie musisz się martwić - oświadczył Kroot - Ta grupa Orków którą spotkaliśmy wcześniej musiała na pewno wyjść z tego obozowiska. Nie możemy czekać nim wrócą. - Ilu? - Około piętnastu. Może nieco więcej. Ish'ii pomyślał chwilę. - Jest ciemno... - powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Yrtzaka - To działa na naszą korzyść tak jak element zaskoczenia... Dobrze, mam pomysł! *** Tau zbliżył się do obozu na zasięg strzału. Przyjrzał się uważnie zielonoskórym. Wciąż pamiętał że priorytetem było ściąganie największych osobinków w pierwszej kolejności. W końcu, gdy wypatrzył najbardziej rosłego Orka, przyjął wygodną pozycję strzelecką, wymierzył w jego łeb i oddał strzał z karabinu pulsowego. Bestia padła, a reszta zerwała się na równe nogi, kompletnie zdezorientowana. Ish'ii nie strzelił ponownie. Zmienił pozycje, dopiero wtedy znowu wybrał jak największego osobinka i również posłał go do piachu. Orkowie tym bardziej nie wiedzieli co robić. Kilku z nich opuściło obóz i weszli w ciemną dżunglę żeby szukać tego kto do nich strzelał. Nie wyszli jednak w zwartej grupie, a rozdzieleni, co przepłacili życiem - plan Ish'iiego przewidywał bowiem taką ewentualność, i Yrtzak miał polować na takich osobników. Zachodził ich od tyłu ze swoimi maczetami, cicho i szybko pozbawiając ich życia. Ish'ii natomiast bez przerwy, bo po każdym strzale, zmieniał pozycję. Wspólnym wysiłkiem Kroota oraz Tau liczba zielonoskórych szybko zmalała. Wreszcie ostatnia dwójka postanowiła jednak uciec niż zginąć, i biegiem uciekli w las. Ich Yrtzak nie dorwał, bo poruszali się zbyt szybko. Tak czy inaczej, obozowisko było czyste. Zagrożenie wciąż jednak istniało. Banda Orków która opuściła obóz wcześniej mogła wrócić w każdej chwili. Uwięzieni w klatkach najpierw bardzo się ożywili widząc nagłą śmierć zielonoskórych, a potem niezwykle uradowali, widząc swoich wybawców - swego Kreatora rozpoznali od razu. Ish'ii przestrzelił zamki i tak wyzwolili dwudziestu Krootów. - Moje dzieci! - rzekł Yrtzak - Zbierzcie broń! Niedługo będziecie mieli okazję odpłacić się tym Orkom. - Chcesz na nich poczekać? - spytał Ish'ii. - Owszem - odparł Kreator - Nawet nie dowiedzą się co ich trafiło. *** Banda Orków wróciła do obozu niedługo później. Nie spodziewali się tego co zastaną - teren był opustoszały, ich ziomkowie wszyscy martwi, a Krooci z klatek zniknęli. Zaczęli przeszukiwać obóz, gdy nagle jedna ze zgub się znalazła, a mianowicie więźniowie. Na znak Yrtzaka, ukryci w i na orkowych chatach Krooci jak jeden wyskoczyli na zielonoskórych i związali ich walką wręcz. Starcie było szybkie i brutalne. Siły stron były mniej więcej równe, jednak na korzyść Krootów działał element zaskoczenia. Ish'ii również brał udział w starciu, precyzyjnymi strzałami zdejmując kolejnych Orków. Po kilku minutach starcie było zakończone. Straty Orków były całkowite, jednak zginęło również paru Krootów. Po zwycięstwie Yrtzak od razu zarządził krwawą, kanibalistyczną ucztę, z ciał zielonoskórych. Ish'ii obserwował to i stwierdził że jego sojusznicy zdecydowanie przerażają go nawet bardziej niż przeciwnicy. Ish'ii zdecydował rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Okazało się że są już bardzo blisko swojego celu podróży. Ze wzgórza na którym stało obozowisko Orków, w dolinie, widać było sporą wykarczowaną polanę oraz konstrukcje ewidentnie wzniesione przez Tau. Dostrzegał tam również niestety liczne, prymitywne chaty Orków, lecz także stację komunikacyjną, wyglądało na to że była w stanie nienaruszonym. A zatem szansa na ratunek nadal istniała. Wystarczyło się tam dostać. 9 Minęła kolejna doba. Ish'ii po raz pierwszy od czasu uziemienia na Tzan'ku czuł się w miarę pewnie i mógł spać spokojnie, wiedząc że ubezpiecza go kilkunastu Krootów. W dzień który nastał po uwolnieniu więźniów, Ish'ii zagaił Yrtzaka aby przedyskutować z nim następne kroki. - Sądzę - oświadczył Tau - Że powinniśmy przeczekać tu jeszcze jeden dzień lub dwa, nabrać sił. Jesteśmy już bardzo blisko celu. - Blisko, ale daleko - odpowiedział Kroot - Dolina gdzie leży to niedoszłe lądowisko jest opanowane przez Orków. Siłą się nie przebijemy, otoczą nas tam i zgniotą. Nawet zakładając że się przedostaniemy, to samo lądowisko pewnie jest teraz ich bazą główną. Musimy wejść w paszczę bestii. - Musi być jakiś sposób... - zamyślił się Ish'ii - Chcesz liczyć na szczęście? - Nie. Na umiejętności. My, Krooty, możemy przeżyć. Ale ty... - Yrtzak spauzował i wpatrzył się w Tau - Ty zginiesz. Zapadła chwila milczenia. Tau patrzył na Kreatora jakby nie rozumiejąc. - Słucham? - Taka jest prawda. Przyznaj to. My możemy przejść niezauważeni. Tobie się to nie uda - Yrtzak na chwilę przerwał - Ha! Teraz, gdy już jesteśmy tak blisko, straciłem nadzieję na powodzenie. Ish'ii rozumiał Kroota. Wiedział że miał rację. Krooty mogły przejść pod nosem Orków niezauważone. Jego pancerz był widoczny jak czarne na białym. Poza tym nie zgłębiał sztuki infiltracji. Nagle poczuł się jak kula u nogi. Kula, którą jednak Krooci musieli tolerować, bowiem tylko on potrafiłby wezwać pomoc w stacji komunikacyjnej. Technologia. Technologia... Całkowicie polegał dotąd właśnie na technologii, a co gdy stracił do niej dostęp? Nie miał nic. Nagle poczuł się bezradny jak dziecko. Krooci byli zahartowani, mieli swoje umiejętności. Wiedzieli jak sobie poradzić. A on? Yrtzak odwrócił się i odszedł. Ish'ii wpatrywał się w niego, gdy nagle, w przypływie jakiegoś impulsu, krzyknął za nim: - Nauczcie mnie! Kreator obrócił się w jego stronę. - Nauczyć? Czego? - Nauczcie mnie jak przeżyć - oświadczył Ish'ii - Nie wejdę do paszczy bestii lekkomyślnie. Powiedz mi jak przetrwać. Zadbam sam o siebie, nie będę waszym ciężarem. Yrtzak wykrzywił pysk w uśmiechu. - No, no! Bardzo słuszna decyzja! - Yrtzak pomyślał chwilę, i wyciągnął jedną ze swych maczet - Weź ją. Weź! Potrzebujesz jej. Spędzimy tu jednak więcej czasu niż dwa dni. Zaczniemy dziś wieczorem, odpocznij. *** Słońce zaczęło powoli zachodzić. Yrtzak ponownie spotkał się z Ish'iim. Przyniósł mu drobny prezent. - Zaczniemy od ekwipunku, weź to - Kreator dał mu odzienie ze skóry, podobne do tych noszone przez Krootów - Zrzuć swój pancerz. Może nie zapewni ochorny, ale na pewno nie będzie się tak rzucał w oczy. W końcu o to nam chodzi? Ish'ii ściągnął swój silnie już pokiereszowany pancerz Wojownika Ognia i przyodział prymitywne odzienie z zszytych ze sobą skór. Od razu jednak odczuł różnicę, nie krępował on bowiem ruchów w ogóle. - A teraz dobądź maczety. Będziesz prawdopodobnie pierwszym Tau który w życiu pozna styl walki Krootów. Godziny mijały, a za nimi dni. Yrtzak i inni Krooci uczyli Ish'iiego wszystkiego co mogłoby się przydać podczas przemieszczania się po wrogim terenie - walki bronią białą, w tym pozbawiania życia wrogów po cichu; bezszelestnego i szybkiego poruszania się; krycia się w leśnym środowisku; tropienia wroga i zwracania uwagi na naturalne znaki. Tau trenował każdą możliwą chwilę, wiedział bowiem że jest to być albo nie być całej kompanii. Przynisło to jednak efekty - w ciągu trzech tygodni według czasu Tzan'ku Ish'ii poczynił ogromne postępy. Czuł że jego umiejętności wzrastają, czuł że mają jeszcze szansę. W końcu Yrtzak uznał że czas na odrobinę praktyki. On, Ish'ii oraz kilku Krootów udało się do dżungli. Tau - wciąż z drobną pomocą Kreatora - zdołał wytropić oddział Orków. Był to mały patrol złożony z pięciu osobników. By ich pokonać każdy z drużyny wybrał sobie jeden cel. Ish'ii poderżnął pierwsze gardło, sekudnę później, dzięki Krootom, martwi byli kolejni trzej. Został ostatni, który zaszarżował prosto na Tau. Ten jednak pamiętał pobrane nauki. Z gracją uniknął ciosu toporem i szybkim cięciem ciął w jego nogi. Ork padł na kolana, a Ish'ii wbił mu maczetę w plecy. Posoka zalała ziemię, Tau wyciągnął swój oręż i obejrzał zakrwawione ostrze. Poczuł w tym momencie nieopisaną satysfakcję. - Nieźle, nieźle... - Yrtzak pokiwał głową z uznaniem - Myślę że nadszedł już czas. Minął jeszcze jeden dzień, który miał był ostatnim spędzonym w obozowisku. Pod osłoną nocy cała kompania miała wyruszyć w stronę lądowiska. 10 Gdy tylko nad dżunglą zapadła noc, Ish'ii i kompania siedemnastu Krootów ruszyła w stronę lądowiska, w dół doliny. W ciągu najbliższych paru godzin miało się rozstrzygnąć to czy przeżyją czy jednak będą uwięzieni na planecie już na zawsze. Tau posiadał maczetę otrzymaną od Yrtzaka i karabin pulsowy, jednak wolał aby nie zaistniała koniecznoś użycia go - miał nadzieję dostać się do stacji komunikacyjnej możliwie bez walki, ewentualnie podrzynając Orkom gardła po cichu. Krooci mieli natomiast broń uzyskaną od zielonoskórych a także zrobione na poczekaniu łuki i strzały, które przy trafieniu w jakiś miękki punkt mogłyby zabić Orka. Obawy Yrtzaka spełniły się - gdy zeszli w dół doliny, zaczęli wyraźnie słyszeć urzędujących w okolicy Orków. Omijanie ich nie było jednak trudno - było wszak ciemno, a zielonoskórych dało usłyszeć się z bardzo dalekiej odległości. Doszło tylko do jednego starcia, chociaż ciężko nazwać to walką, bowiem Krooci załatwili ich szybko i po cichutku. Mimo iż można ich nazwać dzikusami, to prowadzeni przez rozważnego i doświadczonego Kreatora stawali się naprawdę zabójczo niebezpieczną jednostką specjalną. Wszystko szło nad wyraz gładko, do czasu aż nie zbliżyli się do samego lądowiska, który stał się obozem Orków. W miejscu tym ładne konstrukcje wzniesione przez Kastę Ziemi stały zaraz obok prymitywnych chat oraz namiotów zielonoskórych, niedokończony mur był natomiast ,,wykończony" drewnem oraz blachami przez Orków. Gdy kompania niezauważona dostała się w jego pobliże, dwóch Krootów weszła ostrożnie na fortyfikacje by zobaczyć co dzieje się w środku, po chwili zeszli i zdali relację. - Myślę że nie obejdzie się bez walki, Kreatorze - oświadczył zwiadowca - Jest ich tam pełno, do tego jest tam jasno... Nie damy rady przejść po cichu. - Wygląda na to że nie mamy większego wyboru - powiedział Yrtzak - No trudno! Teraz już nie zawrócimy. Posłuchaj - zwrócił się do Ish'iiego - My zwiążemy ich walką, ty masz jak najszybciej dostać się do stacji. Postaram się być jak najbliżej ciebie. *** Wszyscy wdrapali się na mur. Teraz cała kompania rzeczywiście ujrzała jaką przewagę mieli zielonoskórzy - trzy do jednego co najmniej, a jeszcze więcej mogo czaić się w budynkach. To był moment prawdy. - Gotowy? - zapytał Ish'iiego Yrtzak - Oczywiście - odparł, jednak bez przekonania - Słuchaj... - powiedział Kreator - Przez ten czas jak cię poznałem, naprawdę mi zaimponowałeś. Naprawdę nie sądziłem że Tau mogą być tak silni. Bez urazy. - Dzięki - Ish'ii uśmiechnął się delikatnie - Powodzenia Kreatorze. Daj sygnał! Yrtzak kiwnął głową. Po chwili wydał z siebie charakterystyczny, Krooci ryk. W tym momencie wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, skoczyli na Orków. Kilku zielonoskórych zginęło bardzo szybko nim w ogóle zdążyli jakkolwiek zareagować. Szybko im rozgorzała dzika walka. Krooci zadbali o to by mieć mur za plecami, aby nie dać się otoczyć, co niego ułatwiało im i tak nierówne starcie. Yrtzak i Ish'ii zostali chwilę na murach, zeszli na ziemię po drugiej stronie placu, pozostając jak najdalej od starcia. Reszta świetnie odwróciła uwagę. Dwójka natomiast ruszyła w stronę stacji komunikacyjnej, celu, do którego dążyli od wielu dni. Na ich drodze stanęło co prawda paru Orków, ale Yrtzak zręcznie pozbywał się ich w walce, albo byli odstrzeliwani przez Tau. - Muszę im pomóc! - rzekł Yrtzak - Właź do środka i wzywaj to wsparcie! - Powodzenia! - odparł Ish'ii Kreator pobiegł wesprzeć swoje dzieci. Ish'ii oddał jeszcze kilka strzałów w stronę zielonoskórych żeby jakkolwiek wesprzeć Krootów. W końcu wszedł do środka stacji. Wewnątrz Tau poczuł niewiarygodną ulgę - sprzęt komunikacyjny nie był zniszczony, a o to miał obawy od samego początku. Uruchomił kilka paneli i zaczął z nadzieją w głosie wzywać kogokolwiek. - Lar'shi, czy mnie słyszycie? Lar'shi. Mówię z lądowiska na powierzchni Tzan'ku. Proszę, powiedźcie że jeszcze jesteście nad planetą! Odbiór! Minęła chwila. Nagle z głośnika dobiegł głos: - Co? Z bazy na Tzan'ku? To jakieś żarty? Proszę się zidentyfikować. - Zgłasza się Shas'Ui Sa'cea Ish'ii. Ocalały z katastrofy Orci z grupy ratunkowej parę tygodni temu. Nie ma czasu! Potrzebne nam tu wsparcie! Jestem tu ja i grupa kilkunastu Krootów. Atakują nas Orkowie, długo nie wytrzymamy, odbiór. Tau po drugiej stronie musiał być wyraźnie zszokowany tym co usłyszał. Umilkł na dłuższą chwilę. - A... Ale... Tak... To naprawdę niezwykłe... Sierżancie. Kadra już szykuje się do akcji. Wytrzymajcie jeszcze trochę. Udało się. Misja wykonana. Teraz musiał tylko zadbać aby Kadra która przybędzie będzie miała w ogóle co ratować. Wziął leżący na panelu mały komunikator który przyczepił sobie do ucha. Już miał wychodzić, gdy nagle w kącie zobaczył kupkę broni Tau. Był tam sprzęt wszelkiej maści, zapewne ten którego Orkowie nie potrafili wykorzystać. Przekopał się przez stos i znalazł kilka granatów fotonowych, parę ogniw energetycznych do swojego karabinu pulsowego i znacznik celów. Tak uzbrojony wyszedł z powrotem na plac. Wszędzie leżały trupy walczących. Niestety zielonoskórzy dostali posiłki z zewnątrz. Ish'ii zauważył jednak że do walki dołączył kto inny. Bardzo duży, bardzo wściekły i bardzo silnie opancerzony Ork. Tau domyślił się od razu - to musiał być herszt. Próbował do niego strzelać, ale niewiele to dało, prawdopodobnie gigant nawet tego nie poczuł. Zamiast tego, złapał w swoje potężne mechaniczne szpony ostatniego z żywych Krootów. Ish'ii go poznał. To był Yrtzak. Potężny zielonoskóry zacisnął ostrza, które przecięły Kreatora żywcem na pół. Ish'ii zamarł. Orkowie zaczęli się śmiać i krzyczeć. W końcu dostrzegli Ish'iiego i banda ruszyła w jego stronę. Ten rzucił w ich stronę kilka granatów fotonowych, co od razu ogłuszyło sporą grupę zielonoskórych, razem z hersztem. Ish'ii wiedział że szefowi nie jest w stanie sam nic zrobić, był zbyt ciężko opancerzony. Wyciągnął jednak znaleziony wcześniej znacznik celów i oznaczył herszta. - Shas'Ui Ish'ii, odbiór - powiedział przez komunikator - Proszę o ostrzał rakiet samonaprowadzających na oznaczony cel. To herszt Orków. Powtarzam, to herszt Orków! Załatwić go! Teraz! - Przyjąłem. Rakieta wystrzelona. Trafienie w cel za 10 sekund - odpowiedział głos w komunikatorze W końcu Orkowie doszli do siebie po wybuchu granatów fotonowych i znów zaatakowali, jeszcze bardziej wściekli. W tym momencie jednak bezpośrednio w szefa uderzył pocisk. Eksplozja powaliła pobliskich zielonoskórych, a z potężnego herszta zostało tylko kilka krwawych kawałków. Zdawało się że rozjuszyło to Orków jeszcze bardziej. Ish'ii strzelał do nich, kilku zabił, ale wiedział że to już koniec, wrogów było za dużo. Nagle, w sam środek hordy Orków spadła olbrzymich rozmiarów sylwetka, miażdżąc przy tym paru pod stopami. Płomienie z jej zamontowanych na rękach miotaczy ognia pochłonęły od razu kilkunastu z nich. W ciągu paru sekund na placu pojawiło się parę następnych, i zaczęli kompletnie masakrować zielonoskórych. Pancerze XV8 Crisis! Mimo że na plac wlewały się kolejne grupy Orków, to nie było z nimi żadnego problemu. Nad lądowiskiem pojawiły się transportowce Orca i Barracudy, oraz znienawidzone przez Ish'iiego orkowe lotnictwo. Tym razem jednak wspierała ich Manta, która bezproblemowo zamieniała w kupkę złomu każdy wrogi samolot. W końcu na placu wylądowały Orci, z których wyszło wiele drużyn Wojowników Ognia. Rychło w czas, bowiem nawet Crisisy przestawały dawać sobie radę z nacierającymi hordami Orków, których ściągały odgłosy bitwy. Ta walka jednak nie należała do Ish'iiego. Miał już dość. Pobiegł w stronę jednego z transportowców. Sierżant drużyny która wcześniej opuściła ten pojazd trochę się zdziwił widząc Tau z maczetą w ręku i w prymitywnym ubraniu. - Ty jesteś jednym z tych których mamy ewakuować? Gdzie reszta? Shas'Ui? - Reszta nie żyje... Wszyscy. - odpowiedział i wszedł do Orci. Chciał już wynieść się z tej planety. Na Tzan'ku stracił zbyt dużo. - Cel jest w Orce 3 - powiadomił przez komunikator wojownik, który wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić temu jak Ish'ii wygląda - Kor'Vre wraca na krążownik. Rampa transportowca powoli podniosła się. Ish'ii rzucił jeszcze okiem na bitwę która rozgorzała na lądowisku. *** Ish'ii padł na kolana. Nie wiedząc czemu, zaczął się śmiać. Zaraz potem z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Nie mógł zapomnieć poświęcenia Krootów. Nigdy nie mógł zapomnieć Yrtzaka. Ważne było jednak w tym momencie coś innego - to, że mu się udało. Uciekł z Tzan'ku. Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Ekinops Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Opowiadania (Ekinops)